


True Friends

by Yadakitty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: After Mellenium Items, Everything is great?, Our boys need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadakitty/pseuds/Yadakitty
Summary: Yuugi hides his true feelings about what happened with Atem.But can an unexpected friend help him with his grief?





	True Friends

Yuugi and the rest of the group were walking from school. They were talking and laughing as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Their shoes hit the slushy streets of Domino City, as they dispersed one by one to their own homes where they would be warm with their loved ones.

“Bye Tristan,” Yuugi called out to his friend as he turned around the bend.

“See ya, Yuugi” Tristan called out in response, turning around to wave at him.

“Watch out,” Yuugi yelled, a bit too late to warn Tristan of the street lamp behind him.

“THUNK”

“Heh heh, ouch….,” Tristan said retreating from his momentary fight with the street lamp. It looked like the lamp won the round, twice. Yuugi chuckled softly. His laughing dissipated as he realized who he was walking with. Ryou Bakura. It wasn’t like he despised Bakura…. It was just …..Complicated.

“Such a lovely day,” Bakura said softly, pulling Yuugi from his light stupor.

“Wha- oh. I guess,” Yuugi lied. He hated snow, it was cold, wet, and it messed up his hair. Yuugi looked up at the sky. It was getting late, he wanted to get home as quick as possible. Yuugi’s mind immediately went to what **_He_** would say right now. Yuugi shook his head. He tried so hard to stifle his grief for the spirit, so that he didn’t need to show this weakness to his friends but, it still hurt. And it hurt hard.

“I know what you feel,” Bakura said softly.

“Huh?” Yuugi walked a bit more slower to match Bakura’s pace. He looked up at Bakura. He could see a deep sadness in Bakura’s chocolate colored eyes. He also saw a tiredness that seemed to sink into his friend’s bones.

“What do you mean,” Yuugi asked.

“I’m talking about Atem,” Bakura went on, “ And the spirit of the ring.” Yuugi stopped walking. He could feel tears building in his eyes. He couldn’t take it, Yuugi had been trying so hard to not think about  **_him_ ** . Yuugi had finally snapped.

“Yuugi?” Bakura stopped and walked over.

“Don’t. Please don’t talk about  **_him_ ** .” Yuugi wrenched out of his mouth. A moment later Yuugi was sobbing. Bakura walked over and sat Yuugi down next to him on a bench that was near by.

“You do not know what i'm feeling!” Yuugi whispered to the whitete. Bakura was rubbing Yuugi’s back. Yuugi straightened up a moment later wiping stray tears from his face and sniffing his slightly red nose.

“I'm sorry,” Yuugi said, but somehow he did not regret a single thing. It felt like he needed to let out all the anguish he had been hiding from his friends.

“I understand, this is how it was like for me too..” Yuugi looked up, eyes wide at Bakura. Bakura’s face seemed paler than usual and he seemed thinner than usual. Bakura looked at the ground, his hair covered his eyes.

“That first week after coming back from Egypt, was hard.” Bakura’s arms wrapped around himself, as if he was trying to put himself back together.

“All I could think about was the spirit,”Bakura continued, “I never even knew his name.” Bakura’s voice cracked.

“It felt like…..it felt like a piece of my soul had been torn away from me,” Bakura said. Yuugi could not believe his ears. Bakura was describing how Yuugi had felt.

“And- and I couldn’t talk to Father about it, because he was always too busy. And I always thought I could never tell you guys because it would sound like I miss the spirit who ruined my life. But I- I do miss him in a way. Do you get what I mean?” Bakura turned setting his eyes on Yuugi. Yuugi nodded. He understood only too well how it felt to be alone with grief. It felt like you're suffocating. Drowning in pain and misery. But Yuugi didn’t want to be alone. Yuugi didn’t want to suffocate in the darkness any longer. That's when the idea struck him.

“Bakura, we both miss our Yami’s, and we both can’t tell other people. Right? So why don’t we help each other?” Yuugi said Bakura’s eyes widened as he processed the idea in his head, then smiled.

“Yuugi, that's a wonderful idea,” Bakura exclaimed.

“Then it's a deal we’ll help each other!” Yuugi said a grin stretching  over his face. He and Bakura stood up. Yuugi felt a great burden falling off his shoulders. Now he won’t have to face the loss of a Yami alone!

“Race you to the next stop sign,” Bakura said challenging the King of Games.

“Your On!” Yuugi exclaimed, as the two high schoolers who were now close friends raced down the slushy, slippery, wet streets of Domino City. ‘Maybe the snow wasn’t so bad,’ Yuugi thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and Thanks for reading!


End file.
